


Mirage

by gutsey



Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Park Seonghwa, Hand Jobs, Knotting, M/M, Messy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut, That was a joke - Freeform, Top Kim Hongjoong, pirate king mv behind the scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29573136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutsey/pseuds/gutsey
Summary: "How dare you interrupt me." Hongjoong spoke, tone permeated with mischief more than anger."I'm just a traveler, young god!" Seonghwa pleaded, staggering backwards. "Please do not harm me.""Oh? You take me for a god? How flattering."orOne where Seonghwa, a lone traveler, deflects from his path through the scorching desert and ends up getting more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Series: Of Monsters and Men [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172630
Comments: 21
Kudos: 131





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> yall maybe i took the dilf thing too seriously 
> 
> excuse my amature paragraphing

Seonghwa had been careful, but how could he have been careful enough?

On the rough map that he'd been handed over by an expert cartographer, a thick blue line demarcated the point he should be around. Seonghwa looked in front of him and spotted a river, or perhaps the remains of one. It was merely a trickle. He could step right into it and leave with dry feet. ' _The poor people back in the city would crumble at this sight,_ ' he thought. He might as well have bade them farewell forever; they would not survive the summer. 

Seonghwa moved forward with the burden of this knowledge, rolling the map back into its container. He gulped and felt his throat struggle with it, mouth dry and tongue coarse. He glanced at his thigh, where the flask of water concealed in a thick cloth was strapped. And he thirsted for it, craved to drink the bottle down whole and drain the seas too. But he was far from the oasis on the map, and he needed to account for if he got lost on the way. 

An hour later, when the sun had moved along the sky but showed no sign of decreasing in intensity, Seonghwa still walked. He felt like he weighed tonnes, and every step he took forward was a feat in itself. There was no shade in between to give him the respite he needed, not in the far desert situated days away from any city. Initially, he had used his sleeves to wipe the sweat from his brow, but eventually gave up and let it run down his face and neck in quick droplets.

He was breathless but dared not to remove the red veil covering his mouth and nose. He'd been warned against the far desert and its sand. How people would see illusions much more terrifying than the monsters from mere myths. How the sand worked its way inside the mind. How it could cause a man to empty his very bottle on the ground and rejoice in madness. 

Seonghwa was careful because he traveled alone. It hadn't always been like that. Yet he seldom thought back to the companions he lost on the way. They died for their own sins. 

All in search for the promised fountain. Seonghwa had a daughter at home. Now he struggled to remember where that even was. However, he remembered her vividly and the day the town doctor had declared she would not live past childhood. She was pronounced frail, weak. Seonghwa had no one to share his despair with, and stood at the brink of insanity until he heard of the fountain, the far off wondrous fountain on the other side of the globe whose water would grant anyone a long and happy life. He soon set out for its search with people from all over town, all greedy for the same prize. Seonghwa was resolute. 

But that resolution was wavering in the desert, mere mirages of the oasis tempting and teasing Seonghwa, his consciousness ebbing away with the heat. In the haze of the afternoon, he could feel the loose garment start to cling to his back in places and there was a slight sting to his eyes from all the dust. He'd built a steady rhythm, putting one foot after the other to continue for as long as he could. He observed his feet making their way through the dunes, digging into the sand and leaving a seemingly endless trail of footsteps that needed only a small dust storm to disappear forever. 

When he glanced up he saw the beginnings of a scanty vegetation on the edge of the horizon. He didn't need to consult the map to know it was where he needed to be, not that he had the energy to do so in the first place. 

Somewhat content with his progress, Seonghwa delved back into his previous technique, concentrating on putting one foot after the other. His head hung low, eyes transfixed on the ground while the nape of his neck received the brunt of the sunlight, glistening with perspiration, every inch of him sticky with sweat. He continued for another hour like that, stroking the bottle strapped to him, promising himself the reward of drinking it once he was near.

When he raised his head again the oasis he'd spotted was nowhere to be seen. Panic slowly settled in Seonghwa's stomach. Suddenly, he felt a cool breeze from behind him kick up some dust and blow it his way. He looked back, using a hand to shield his eyes. What he saw made his knees give out and he collapsed on the ground. At that moment, he could see the oasis was still at the edge of the horizon but in the opposite direction, directly behind him. Had he, perhaps, been walking away from his destination all this time? 

Out of despair, he brought a shaky hand to his flask and unveiled himself to glug it down. This was the only way he could cope. The water was tepid but it soothed Seonghwa better than any booze back home, and he felt calm despite the situation. He downed it all except a few sips at the bottom, uncaring in his attitude all of a sudden. 

He had removed his veil and nothing had come for him, the ground hadn't given way, and he hadn't completely lost his mind either. Thus, a reinvigorated Seonghwa continued towards the thin band of vegetation he could spot, sun seeming as if it didn't move an inch from its place. 

When Seonghwa's feet felt as if they would burn and implode all at the same time, he finally laid down, letting the heat scorch him for a few moments. He wasn't getting any nearer to his destination, as if he was stuck in his place in an ever expanding dust bowl. The sand made a tolerable bed, enough for him to fall asleep forever, but he couldn't let himself doze off in the current circumstances.

When Seonghwa got back up on his tired, fatigued legs, he swore the oasis appeared closer from when he laid down. He blinked and there it went again. It got closer and closer each time his eyes shut and opened. He rubbed his stinging eyes, his fingers feeling inexplicably cold against his eyelids. For a moment, he held his breath. When he saw again, he was standing in the middle of the oasis, and it was a pleasant, wholly unanticipated surprise. That's when he knew he was losing his mind. His usual self would've crumbled in terror in the same situation. 

The area was not clearly defined and so it seemed large, with tiny huts littered about. Although, with their condition it was easy to assume they hadn't been lived in for a long, long time. The trees were scarce, but strong-rooted and tall, almost thrice the height of Seonghwa himself. The whole area seemed to gravitate about an emerald pond, in the dead centre. Seonghwa scurried to it, filling his flask and downing it messily. He repeated this a few times until he felt sated. It felt truly paradisal. And also strangely easy. 

The trees began to sway a little when Seonghwa cast a look at them, and a balmy wind blew against him, reminding that he was very much there and tangible. He grew strong against it, muscles working all the more to steady himself. The breeze carried whispers, little ghosts of words and they crept into Seonghwa. 

"Come...near." In the desert heat, Seonghwa found himself shivering, skin raising in goosebumps. To find shelter against the prospect of going insane, he scuttled to the edge of the pond and crouched, washing his face with the cool water. He didn't remember the pond being as deep as it looked now. Or maybe he hadn't noticed before in his hurry. As the ripples stagnated, Seonghwa met his reflection. It wore a knowing grin, an expression he hadn't seen himself wear in ages. The real him wasn't grinning. He blinked his eyes to get the water out of his vision, yet his distorted reflection was unaffected, giving the same sly smile. Seonghwa saw his reflection blink back at him and the whole situation was so surreal he gave an abrupt yell, clambering back on his palms and knees, seemingly escaping from himself. 

The winds from before returned, doubling in their intensity, beginning to pick up sand in little spirals and increased in size until Seonghwa was sure he was going insane. The spirals formed something unnatural, metamorphosing into various shapes, sometimes human, sometimes the furthest thing from. But that was soon to be the least of Seonghwa's worries as the body of water before him began bubbling up, sizzling and overflowing until the form of a man emerged, casting a luminescent glow on everything around him. The winds calmed, as if to regard his presence. Certainly, not even a fibre of his being was soaked, from his fiery red hair to his robes. He opened his eyes slowly, as if he had awoken from deep and long slumber, effortlessly levitating a bit above the water surface. Undoubtedly, he was attractive with a face and form that ignited desire inside Seonghwa. When the man focused his eyes on Seonghwa, his face lit up in mirth. He gracefully settled his feet on the ground, walking towards the other in slow steps. 

"You dare interrupt my sleep?" the man spoke, tone permeated with mischief more than anger. 

"I'm just a traveler, young god!" Seonghwa pleaded, staggering backwards. "Please do not harm me."

"Oh?" the man said with a curious lilt to it. "You take me for a god? How flattering."

"Who are you? What are you?" Seonghwa asked, finally standing up and feigning confidence. The fact that he was a good few inches taller than the other brought him little comfort.

"I'm Hongjoong," the other began, gaze lingering on Seonghwa's body. "The likes of you would call me a beast, a fiend. A monster, even. Tell me, Seonghwa, do I look like a monster to you?" 

"How do you know my name?" Seonghwa asked, staggering back everytime Hongjoong took a step forward. 

"I know everything about you, Seonghwa. I know of your past, present, future." From up close, Seonghwa could really admire the other. He took in his little upturned nose, the red of his parted lips, the shine of his eyes. Unknowingly, he backed into a tree yet the other kept advancing. When the distance between them was unbearable, Seonghwa tilted his head to the side, baring his neck in the process. Hongjoong pinned Seonghwa's wrists above him, grinning. Hongjoong smelled musky, like deep, luscious green and it drove the other a little crazy. He breathed against Seonghwa's neck for a moment, just observing his heartbeat pick up and breaths catch in his throat. Finally, when Seonghwa felt like he was about to collapse, Hongjoong pulled back and the two met eyes.

"I know everything about you," Hongjoong started, glancing at Seonghwa's wrists as if to remind him he was bound. "I know all the dirty thoughts you think about me. You want me to wreck you, make a mess out of you." 

Seonghwa could say nothing, but the accusation had him sucking in quick, shallow breaths. He trembled under Hongjoong's gaze, feeling himself harden steadily.

"I know what you want me to do to you. Every little filthy detail. But I can't make it that easy for you. Since you were so kind to interrupt my sleep." The words had too much weight coming from Hongjoong's pretty mouth, and something flared up through Seonghwa. Even though he tried to stop his mind, he thought of Hongjoong holding him down against the ground, mounting him, having him open and writhing and begging for more. Hongjoong's eyes widened briefly when he peeked inside Seonghwa's mind, acting unfazed. The human wet his lips as he realized this, and Hongjoong swiped a thumb on his plush bottom lip.

They leaned in for a needy kiss, Seonghwa's hands wrapping around Hongjoong's back, pulling him impossibly closer. They plowed into each other and soon, the two were open mouthed, filthy, sometimes just panting against each other. It was too much, too desperate and the only way Seonghwa could expend his energy was to hug Hongjoong tighter, hands traveling up and down his back, occasionally settling on his nape. Soon, the spirals of wind returned, tying Seonghwa's hands above him in an unforgiving grip. He made a little whimper of restraint with unfocused eyes, chanting 'Hongjoong, please' and different variations of that on repeat, waiting to melt against Hongjoong's lips again.

Hongjoong only distanced himself, enjoying the power he had on Seonghwa. He disrobed himself, torso completely naked after taking one layer off. He was built nice and sturdy, broad for his stature. He caught Seonghwa staring hungrily, eyes chasing every movement he made. Hongjoong then willed the binds to release their grip and Seonghwa exploited that fact to touch and knead all over Hongjoong's exposed skin. Seonghwa gripped his strong shoulders, ran his hands down the back muscles, grabbed him by the waist and embraced him tightly. 

"You're more hungry than I thought," Hongjoong said through gritted teeth, voice strained as if he was internally struggling. "Its almost as if your body is filthier than your mind, Seonghwa." 

"Nnghh," Seonghwa refuted weakly, sounding so pathetic that it just proved Hongjoong right. 

The winds dragged Seonghwa to the middle of the oasis, to the damp sand right beside the water. He lost his balance and fell into the pond, flailing and floundering, thinking he was going to drown before he came to realize the water had become shallow. He clambered out and laid on his back yet the water clung to him in a strange way, much like Hongjoong's scent and felt warm like the man too.

Hongjoong joined him, settling between his spread thighs. The position alone had Seonghwa ache for Hongjoong in his core. The wetness made Seonghwa's otherwise loose garment cling to him like a second skin in the most embarrassing of places. The brown of his erect nipples peeked through his white blouse and he couldn't use anything to cover them up as his hands and elbows held him up. Hongjoong grabbed Seonghwa by the waist, thumbs rubbing circles on his midriff, just missing his nubs by a teasing distance. The torture ensued until Hongjoong raised Seonghwa's blouse and bunched it up around his neck. He licked a thumb and pressed it to Seonghwa's nipple, flicking and rubbing it over and over until it felt raw and numb. Hongjoong dipped down to latch his mouth around the other nub, sucking it nice and red too. Each time Hongjoong let his teeth graze the areola, Seonghwa's breathing became labored, hands playing in Hongjoong's fiery hair. 

"Hands off or I'll tie you down, imp," Hongjoong warned. 

"Please do so," Seonghwa begged, face contorted in pleasure. And surely, the winds came, as before, and bound Seonghwa's wrists above his head with an unfaltering grip.

Seonghwa arched off the ground, pressing his aching cock to Hongjoong's thigh, begging for him to pay attention to it. Hongjoong did nothing of the sort. Instead, he ran his hands down Seonghwa's sides, causing the human to squirm underneath him. Then, he left a trail of burning kisses down Seonghwa's shivering abdomen, stopping right below his navel, observing the part of his pants clinging to every detail of his cock. To Seonghwa, it was more embarrassing than staring at it naked.

Hongjoong ran a tentative finger down the shaft, watching the cock spring to attention. He chuckled in response, causing Seonghwa to writhe in embarrassment and pleasure. He fingered the cockhead, rubbing quick little circles across the slit at the top, all over the fabric until Hongjoong felt the slickness of precum from inside. 

Hongjoong removed Seonghwa's pants, his hand feeling like hot, searing heaven around the human's cock, only giving it a few tugs. Hongjoong soon moved onto his own cock, though, pulling it out from above his pants. It was a bright red, especially at the tip, an angry-looking thing and Seonghwa found that it looked especially tasty. He closed his eyes and slowly stroked his cock, paying special attention to the glans. The muscles of his thighs tightened every now and then, and his face fell in a lewd emotion, eyebrows knitted and mouth falling open to let out painful sounding groans that had nothing to do with pain. 

Seonghwa longed to touch Hongjoong's cock, taste it, have it inside him. But he could do virtually nothing, bound like a prisoner. He twitched ever so often, cock bobbing against his stomach and leaking precum just from seeing Hongjoong pump himself. 

Hongjoong held onto Seonghwa’s thighs with hands splayed, clawing at the flesh. Seonghwa appreciated that the binds relented, possibly an invitation from the other, and was soon proved right. 

"Touch me, Seonghwa," Hongjoong instructed, expression dreamy, cueing Seonghwa to bring his aching hands back down. He held Hongjoong's cock gently, as if he was afraid of doing too much, and slowly pumped it a few times in a loose grip. It couldn't have felt better than Hongjoong's own quick and sharp strokes but by the flutter of his eyes, it was easy to tell Seonghwa had a special effect on him. 

Hongjoong brought his hand around Seonghwa's, showing him how he liked it properly. Soon, Seonghwa caught on, pumping the hard cock as if to milk it. He got a little carried away, a little mischievous, and dug a thumb in the slit a bit, other hand grazing nails over the balls. Hongjoong could've reprimanded Seonghwa, but he remained still, looking down at the other with a lip between teeth, tensing up when Seonghwa played around too much. 

In the meanwhile, Seonghwa had diverted the attention from himself, especially from his own cock leaking against his belly. Hongjoong noticed and pushed his knees apart again, spreading him wide enough for a proper look at the embarrassing sight. 

"You're enjoying this more than me." Hongjoong remarked as he placed his palms beside either side of Seonghwa's head, voice dripping with honey but eyes unfocused. "Wonder how you can be so filthy." He pressed himself to the other, sharing warmth. "Aren't you afraid of what I'll think of you? Aren't you ashamed?" 

Seonghwa felt his mind cloud over with visions of Hongjoong making a mess out of him, forcing his cock down Seonghwa's throat, spreading him and fingering him open. Visions of sinking onto Hongjoong's cock, and hugging him while he drew him to an orgasm again and again. He thought all the thoughts that he wished were reality instead, and almost as a response, Hongjoong made a downright animalistic sound beside his ear, pressing his shaft to Seonghwa's belly. 

When the two cocks brushed against each other, Seonghwa let out a whimper, twitching on contact. Hongjoong exploited that fact and rubbed against it, reaching a hand down to grip around both the cockheads in a careless grip, cupping over each of them. His hand was warm and loose, but it didn't matter and he jerked the both of them off regardless. Seonghwa straddled his legs around Hongjoong, pulling him closer. Hongjoong's hips worked to get them both off, rubbing against the cock with his own, producing abnormal quantities of slick liquid helping with a smooth glide. 

Seonghwa's own hips started to gyrate frantically, hands writhing on his sides, not knowing what to do with themselves, craving to be bound up again. The winds, on Hongjoong's command, intervened, tying up Seonghwa tighter than ever, no give to them whatsoever. They extended down to his elbows this time, almost anchoring his entire torso down.

Seonghwa felt overwhelmed, hips canting up and the rest of him squirming, desperately wanting to chase the feeling and run away at the same time. Hongjoong's hand felt warm and heavenly around his cock, and he could orgasm just like that. Hongjoong raised a thumb and finger to Seonghwa's nipple and twisted and tugged until it looked painful, pinching the little nub. Seonghwa ached everywhere, in the best way possible, fearing for his orgasm because he was sure he'd break if it came too soon.

Hongjoong captured Seonghwa in a deep and slow kiss, not matching the rest of his actions. It was gentle, yet in no way insinuated anything pure or innocent. Instead, it conveyed carnal desire and that much was clear with the way Hongjoong sucked at his lips until they were swollen. A harsh tug of their cocks had Seonghwa making a godless moan into the kiss, his stomach dropping. His wrists burned where they were tied, and he trembled with the effort of keeping himself still. Hongjoong caressed Seonghwa's cheek, reassuring him and it only made the human crave the other more.

This time, Hongjoong jerked off Seonghwa's cock alone, feeling him fall apart. Seonghwa breathed heavy into the kiss, rutting his hips between Hongjoong's fist. His cock was sore and raw, but he couldn't care less, chasing the feeling until he felt his orgasm build up. He detached from Hongjoong's lips unknowingly, gasping against the other. It poured over him, body trembling before he was even cumming. His stomach contracted and he spilled into Hongjoong's hand in hard spurts, back arched and mouth wide open in ectasy but barely any sound escaping. Before he even came down from his high, he craved Hongjoong again, but in a different way. It felt abnormal, he should've been spent but Seonghwa was even more thirsty than he'd been before his orgasm. Hongjoong sensed it, grinned a knowing, condescending grin. 

"Isn't it thrilling?" he asked, amused, gathering the cum on Seonghwa's belly with a hand. "to be so open in front of me?"

"How so?" Seonghwa found himself asking, voice hoarse. 

"I know everything inside your mind, boy. And you know nothing of mine. I could find you absolutely repulsive and you'd never know." The words triggered an expected reaction from Seonghwa as it all just made him groan low in his throat, cock hardening until he was half rigid against his stomach again. 

"Please," Seonghwa babbled, on the verge of tears when Hongjoong shushed him. He brought the cum-slicked hand to Seonghwa's mouth, pressing on the plush of his bottom lip until Seonghwa was practically begging him to put it inside. Hongjoong inserted three digits from the get-go, pressing it against the grooved tongue, not retreating or stopping till he reached to the knuckles. Seonghwa's teeth dug a little around them in a somewhat comfortable pressure, and his tongue licked between and around and all over his fingers, until they were dripping with Seonghwa's thick drool. He retracted them, a line of spit connecting his fingers to Seonghwa's tongue for a brief moment. 

"Hold yourself open for me."

Seonghwa did as he was told, spreading his bent knees wide apart. Hongjoong tested the waters by giving a little tap on Seonghwa's pucker and it immediately contracted, sending a thrill through him. He sucked his thumb and pressed it to the rim, rubbing it until it relaxed. He slowly dug the tip of his thumb inside and stretched it until it could take a longer finger. He inserted a finger, imagining how it'd feel to have his cock buried deep inside instead. 

"You're so tight and warm," Hongjoong commented, planting a kiss to Seonghwa's knee. "Almost feel bad for what I'm about to do to you." 

"Fuck me," Seonghwa said, mindless, looking straight into Hongjoong's eyes. "Ruin me." 

The words triggered something in Hongjoong and he gave a dark chuckle. He rotated Seonghwa around with ease, his face and knees digging into the ground, ass raised up. The winds changed position and bound Seonghwa's hands behind his back this time, not missing a beat. 

Hongjoong's hands spread Seonghwa open, observing the small and puckered thing. Hongjoong pressed the tip of his tongue to the hole, and it got even smaller, Seonghwa hissing on the other end. Hongjoong spread the human apart as far as he could, dragging a flat tongue directly on his hole. His hand moved down to tease Seonghwa's cock, enveloping it in a vice and pumping it like it should hurt. Seonghwa whined, hole immediately going lax. Hongjoong took the opportunity and dug his tongue past the rim, kneading his ass, retracting his hand from the cock when it was no longer required.

When Hongjoong found that he could make no further progress from just his tongue, he tried his fingers instead. The puffy looking pucker now allowed access to two fingers, ones which Hongjoong used to explore inside and stretch him further. He was mindful to avoid his prostate, he wanted to make the other cum from just his cock. When Seonghwa was being fingered open by four full digits, Hongjoong finally decided it was enough preparing and pulled out with a wet sound. Seonghwa had gone a little soft from the aching stretch, but his breathing had steadily picked up pace, knowing what was coming next. 

Hongjoong flitted his rigid cock against Seonghwa's taint, rubbing it up and down the entrance until he pushed just the tip inside, one hand holding him apart and the other guiding his cock. The stretch was already a bit different from Hongjoong's fingers, fuller, _denser_. Seonghwa shifted, stretched, and when Hongjoong slightly pushed forward, he let out a moan, strained but content. 

Hongjoong pulled back to push forward again and Seonghwa felt his hole being stretched uncomfortably, unnaturally. In a twisted way, he wanted to feel that distinct pain again, feel filthy. He pushed his ass back to experience the full burn a second time, mouth chanting Hongjoong's name like that'd save him. 

Hongjoong slowly built up a pace, no longer needing to hold Seonghwa apart. Instead, his hands gripped low on the other's hips, using it as leverage to fuck into him. His thrusts quickly transitioned to a punishing pace, feeling deeper and deeper inside Seonghwa each time, the drag against his prostate sending sparks of pleasure coursing through him. He brought Seonghwa's hips back everytime he fucked into him, marked by a wet smacking sound. The glide was smooth and slippery, even though Seonghwa's insides clamped around his girth.

Hongjoong sensed he was close and switched back to their original position, too gone to bind Seonghwa anymore. He felt the familiar tugging at the tightness in his balls, and knew his cock was about to cause problems. Seonghwa felt it before he saw it, a sudden engorgement dragging against his rim. He saw Hongjoong's head hung low and a bulb at the base of his cock swelling. He felt little panic in his aroused state, gladly welcoming the fact that Hongjoong could grow even bigger than before. 

He spread his bent legs farther, holding them apart by the underside of his knees, and stared at a blushing Hongjoong with half lidded eyes. Hongjoong gave a faltering grin, and drove his cock in with more effort, jabbing straight at the swollen nub inside Seonghwa. 

"Just a bit more," Seonghwa cried out, eyebrows knitted together and saying something filthier every minute. He felt like he was truly on fire, the knot inside him growing larger and larger, and his abused hole stretching that much more to compensate. Hongjoong periodically slowed down his thrusts, loved seeing the change in expression on Seonghwa's face, how it went from mindless to absolutely wrecked, obscene. A certain hard thrust had Seonghwa giving a drawn out mewl, clasping a hand over his mouth to stop himself. 

Soon, Hongjoong found it harder to thrust his cock past the entrance, constantly catching on the pucker. He buried himself in so deep that Seonghwa made a choked up sound, straddling Hongjoong to get him closer, and just couldn't pull back out after that. It was so thick and heavy inside Seonghwa, proving to be a snug fit, shaping Seonghwa's insides around itself. Hongjoong gave a few shallow thrusts, and Seonghwa actually whined, low in his chest. Hongjoong's balls felt so tight and heavy he knew he was about to burst any moment.

Equipped with the knowledge that he hadn't came in an almost infinite amount of time, Hongjoong had been concerned. But now, there was no choice. He had to do it inside the human. Hongjoong all but collapsed on Seonghwa, rocking his knot back and forward, the other clawing at his back, wanting to take everything he was given.

"Please, Hongjoong, please," Seonghwa whispered, not meaning anything but still desperate. Hongjoong jerked Seonghwa off using a sure, quick grip, and the human tried his best not to sound too broken, but even his attempts to silence himself were obscene, biting his lips so hard he looked absolutely wrecked. When Hongjoong rubbed a thumb between Seonghwa's slit, he bucked up into the touch and fell apart, lifting himself from the knot in the process. It caused such a drag against Seonghwa's asshole it should've been impossible, but he came nonetheless, the burning sensation heightening his orgasm as he cried out Hongjoong's name, spurting hot ropes of cum all over Hongjoong and his own belly. 

Hongjoong came seeing Seonghwa's expression, his pretty face contorted in ruination, hole squeezing load after load of cum from his cock, draining his balls in fast rounds. Every twitch caused another load of cum to spill inside Seonghwa and by the end of it, when Hongjoong could finally pull out his cock, Seonghwa's belly was bloated and turgid. Hongjoong pulled out with a squelchy sound, cock spent and raw. Seonghwa's hole was loose, gaping, cum from inside flowing out in a steady trickle. He reached shaky hands out to Hongjoong, capturing him in a tight embrace.

They stayed like that for the brief time it took it to let settle in what had happened. Then Hongjoong rolled onto his back beside Seonghwa, heaving difficult breaths. Seonghwa forgot where he had been headed. He glanced at Hongjoong, elated at his sudden realization. _It didn't matter anymore._

Seonghwa had found his oasis, one that left him more parched than he ever was in the desert. 

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a few hours just now sorry if it sucked a lil  
> i think i wrote "hongjoong's cock was about to cause problems" or smth in there somewhere and i couldn't bring myself to erase it. hongjoong has a problematic cock ig
> 
> pls leave a kudos and comment <3 !


End file.
